Saved By The err Bell?
by beautifuldroplet
Summary: Another scandal broke out in the Jeguk High. Rachel thought it was still only her against the nasty, nasty world.


The cadenced sound from her stilettos against ceramic tiles broke the hanging whispers around the air, creating a low buzz along the corridor. Always being center of attention—though in a bad way, mostly—Rachel was too familiar with the atmosphere that she didn't bother to look around. She headed straight to her locker, walking past the stares aimed at her from every corner. Her perfectly sculptured face was as cold as the frozen mask shielding it; something she'd been doing for as long as she could remember. The expressionless mask almost never left her face that she almost forgot the real one beneath it.

The moment her mother called off the wedding with President Choi last evening, Rachel had expected the current situation. Hence, she came prepared—chin up, firm shoulders, and the glacial mask would took care of the rest. Even though she was ignoring those judgmental looks, she could guess what went in their hypocritical minds. Her parents' divorce, her mom taking over half of her dad's company, her mom targeting Zeus hotel, the odd sibling thing with Choi Young Do…

She stopped at the last thought.

Choi Young Do. How was he doing? Those crazy paparazzi must have found out about Zeus hotel having received summon from prosecutor office. Had it spread here too?

She was this close to worrying, but the thoughts died quickly when she remembered that nothing could bother him _except_ his candy girl and things evolving around her—Cha Eun Sang. Rachel scoffed when that particular name appeared in her head.

Both her sight and mind were back on the books inside her locker as she searched for Hamlet. Her eyes found it on the next second, but she couldn't take it. Not with her wrist suddenly being held captive, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

She was dumbfounded when she found an annoyingly familiar face she just decided to stop thinking about 5 seconds ago. "Choi Young Do? What the heck?"

The language didn't make him budge this time; it didn't even loosen up the crease on his infamous eyebrows the least bit. "Come with me."

"What? Why—ouch!" Rachel yelped as Young Do pulled her wrist before she finished her words. She didn't even get to close her locker.

"Ya Choi Young Do! Let go!" Rachel pried on his hand to no avail. "At least slow down a bit! You're dragging me," she protested in a surrendered tone.

It worked, because Young Do stopped immediately and turned around. He frowned at her pained expression. "Are you okay? I'm sorry," he said as he examined her face and wrist.

"I don't need your apology. I need explanations," she emphasized the last word, though still slightly panting.

He paused for a brief moment. "Did you get any prank calls?"

"No. Why?" she asked straight back.

Rachel frowned in confusion when she saw worries building in his eyes yet no answer came from him.

"Gosh, Choi Young Do! What is it, really?" Frustration snatched away her last bit of patience.

His face darkened. "Your mother's affair just surfaced to the media. With Secretary Yoon."

Rachel blanked. The thoughts jumbling in her head vanished. Her expression was just as absent as her eyes. Only after two heartbeats that she blinked, dragging back the momentarily lost senses to the ground.

Her gaze trembled as soon as she came around. She tried to digest the farfetched situation by reasoning with her head, but it was too perplexing. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the incoming message sound from Young Do's cell phone. It was Myung Soo.

"Secretary Yoon? But when? How?" Rachel muttered to herself, not knowing what exactly she wanted to ask—or know.

"Let's talk about it later. We have no time. The reporters are here, and they're barging into the building," Young Do cut her short. He took her hand instead of wrist and rushed to Myung Soo's studio.

Young Do slowed down when the studio door was about three steps ahead. Nobody was spotted around there, but still he scanned the area alertly. His unoccupied hand stretched back to Rachel's side and pulled her closer to his back, overshadowing her smaller figure with his broad shoulders. Soundlessly, he lurked by the wall, naturally bringing her along. Rachel felt a slight amount of pressure applied on her side as they moved closer to the door; she just noticed his arm was tightening around her protectively.

And there it went again. Wild butterflies broke out of the cage and stroke the pit of her stomach up to her lungs—effectively blocking the air cycle. She mentally cursed those little creatures as she began to suffocate; and don't even ask how much she wanted to put them into extinction.

She intended to make some space by backing off, but the hand circling around her foiled the attempt as it pulled her closer. She lost another breath.

As if fate had heard her, Young Do made the space himself as he opened the door and went in.

"Listen to me," he said cautiously as he turned around, totally oblivious of her state. "Your car is on the lobby but the reporters are blocking the way. I want you to escape through the back door in the cafeteria's kitchen and wait for me there. I'll go get my bike first. Okay?"

"No." She tried to draw in some air when his gaze sharpening. "I'll go to the lobby," she said again.

His eyes shot daggers. She avoided them and reasoned, "It wouldn't do any difference. If they didn't get me today, they'd come again tomorrow. They'd camp in front of my house if they had to. Why bother escaping now."

Young Do remained still, with clenched jaw and eyes firmed on hers. She looked away restlessly, uncomfortable with his intense gaze. It was as if he could see way beyond what she showed, breaking through every layer of barricade she built around her. She could almost see herself looking vulnerable reflected in his eyes and she hated it.

"Well thanks for your concern, though. I'm leaving," she quickly walked away before those butterflies choked her off.

The door handle was just a grab away when he caught her arm and turned her facing him. "This is really not a right time to play stubborn little princess, _sister_."

Rachel faked a scoff. "Did you leave your memory in the locker? The engagement is cancelled," she pried his hand off which was a useless attempt, obviously.

"It's not just a mere gossip they're chasing this time. They're going to get crazy if you show up," he warned, his patience wearing thin.

"I know. Now let go," she demanded.

"Yoo Rachel."

She sighed in frustration. "I'm not your sister anymore, so you can quit playing my oppa. Just take your hand off!"

"You could get hurt!" Young Do lost it.

Her lips quirked. Mockery was not exactly proper at the moment but she just couldn't resist. "What's with the drama? It's not like it's Cha Eun Sang they're hurting. As long as she's safe and sound, you have nothing to worry, right?"

It seemed effective, since he didn't say anything. She thought she'd feel smug for having beaten down Choi Young Do in words battle, turned out it was totally the opposite. Rachel didn't like it. Too much, even. It felt as if he was agreeing that he was just playing the good big brother while actually he only cared about Cha Eun Sang. And it strangely pissed her off.

"Enough of this already," she brushed off his hand when his grip was unintentionally loosening. "You know what, why don't you just go and protect your candy girl instead. The reporters must be everywhere in the building already. You don't want the flash from their cameras hurting her eyes," she came out more sarcastic than she wanted, even to her own ears.

She regretted it the next second when Young Do frowned silently, but she couldn't take it back anyway. Words had been said, hurt had been made. She mumbled 'I'm leaving' once again before really leaving the studio with quickened pace. The way to the lobby never felt any farther for Rachel, since she went from worrying, cursing herself for it, then worrying again.

"IT'S YOO RACHEL!" a shout in thick baritone shook her off her thoughts that she flinched.

Rachel hadn't even gotten to get her mental ready, but the paparazzi already surrounded her, attacking the prominent with wild blitz. Even for a stubborn, vocal one like Rachel, she was still only an eighteen-year-old. They barbarically bombard her with questions, almost yelling at her face; each trying to get their questions answered first.

Rachel bent her head down lower to hide her face, the only self-defense she could think of. She was on the verge of tears when the crowds suddenly broke away yelping and there was a sound of bucket being kicked. She looked up and saw them got partly wet. The floor was covered with water. Rachel squinted as she smelled a very familiar hygienic scent that she always breathed in everyday in the building. It's deterged water. She and the pissed reporters immediately looked back where the liquid came from.

And she froze. Standing in all his glory with both hands in the pockets, Choi Young Do seemed very pleased at the view, if not the mess, he made.

"I'm sorry. My foot slipped," he sneered. His eyes were fierce.

A part of her head that was still functioning noticed the reporters murmuring almost soundlessly as they recognized the face of Zeus Hotel's heir—the one infamous for his harsh manner.

It took his long legs only three strides to get to Rachel, who had been motionless all along. He stopped before her trembling eyes, calming them with his firm ones in two intense seconds. Then Young Do turned around slowly enough for the reporters to feel goosebumps at the back of their necks. His well-built figure—not to mention the _exceptional_ height—covered Rachel's own perfectly; not even her shadow was seen.

"I believe you people must know who I am, so I'll skip the introduction. If there are any material damages, just send the bill. You know where to," he said, warning punctuated his words.

"Ah. Before you begin, it's better to take care of that first," he pointed to their back with his chin. Unintentionally complying, the reporters followed his eyes—or chin—to look behind, and immediately paled. President Jung and 4 police officers were heading toward them, and the Madame didn't look very happy.

Young Do turned around to the girl who had become very quiet. He felt his chest constricted upon her colourless face, staring blankly ahead. Being aware of having so little time, he put aside the emotional things and took her cold hand into his. Rachel felt that strangely familiar grip around her hand. Firm, yet warm at the same time. Looking up out of reflex, she met his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." With that he took her away from the chaotic scene—not noticing her gaze just softened.

Rachel being Rachel, the pride young lady realized that she enjoyed his warmth too much. He always stood tall and so steady that she couldn't help not to lean on him. It started to become a habit and it was not good. She had to stop it for her own good.

…well, or so she thought.

"Wait, slow down a little. I think it's safe now, the police must have sent them out," she loosened her grip.

He was not slowing down; his grip even tightened. "We don't know that."

"Just let me take my car. It's okay already."

"No."

"Don't you think I'd be much safer if I'm inside the car instead of being in the open air on the back of your bike? We're going to my house anyway," Rachel still tried to reason with him. In the meantime, they already got to his orange motorbike.

"We're not," he said, handing her the yellow helmet. "Here."

She frowned. "We're not?"

"We're going to Zeus," he answered shortly while shoving the helmet to her hands.

"Zeus?!" her eyes goggled. "What— I mean, why?"

Young Do clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why so many questions? Just get on."

"Why are we going to Zeus, I ask?" she insisted.

"Because I'm worried about you!" he snapped. His voice was so loud that she flinched.

His chest was moving up and down slightly as he suppressed the emotions. "It drove me insane already when I let you leave the studio, and I'm not going through that again, Rachel. _Not ever_," he emphasized.

She blinked, but didn't break their locked stare. "What does that have to do with bringing me to Zeus?" Good point.

Not expecting the question, Young Do scratched his eyebrow. He snatched the yellow helmet and stuffed her head in it. "I need to know that you are safe. And Zeus is the only place where I have full control to ensure it happens," he said in decent tone as he fixed her bangs.

Rachel stood in loss of words; her pair of large, still eyes stayed on his warm ones. She had been living in the coldest palace, around a bunch of people-like mannequins whose priorities were their own selves—even the one she called 'mother'. She was forced to grow up learning that no one but herself could defend her; that at the end of the day, it would always be her against the world. Thus, she never knew what it was like to be cared about.

"So like it or not, you are going to _my_ hotel, with _me_. Now get on," he ordered. Choi Young Do is back.

Rachel cleared her throat, for his change of tone also snapped her senses back. Consciously leaving her face unguarded, she wore a straight face and moved toward his back. Young Do put on his own helmet while she was getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight," he said without turning to her. Rachel blinked as her mind traveled to a particular moment.

_Don't tell me to hold on tight. Because I won't._

Chuckling awkwardly, Rachel stretched her arms around him. She felt like cracking up when locking her hands on his chiseled abdomen.

"Ugh, so cheesy," she complained, more to herself. He could _hear_ her smile, and it lit up his own smile too.

A loud growl from the engine broke to the air as he hit the clutch. As they were turning to the lobby, nerve got the better of her that her arms on his waist unconsciously tightened.

The press was extremely aggressive outside; the camera flash was even crazier. Both Rachel and Young Do were lost in confuse until they heard a very familiar high-pitched, offensive toned female voice shutting off the bombarding questions at once. It was Lee Bo Na defending Chan Young when the media 'attacked' him—or at least that was what she saw them doing to the lady's boyfriend.

Young Do hit the clutch and accelerated once again, heading fast and straight toward the lobby. The deafening roar from his engine irritated them—effectively distracting their attention. When they turned away, Chan Young grabbed Bo Na's wrist and escaped soundlessly with a mental note to thank Young Do later.

As expected, the press chased Young Do's bike like blood-thirsty vampires. But he wouldn't spend that much on the orange beast in the first place if it couldn't even get them away from human legs—and so with another roar, they were out of sight.

Two men in suits bowed as soon as they reached the lobby, even before he turned off the engine. He leaned the bike slightly to the right, letting Rachel got off first. And she did, with a flustered face. He didn't bother and took off the helmet before she followed doing the same. The two men were ready to catch both helmets and the key as usual, but it never happened. Because Young Do handed them the helmet and key himself—and gave them a mental shock. Even Rachel—who had not recovered from her own shock—was _overlappingly_ flabbergasted. "Come on," he said ignorantly.

"You really make a good brother, you know," she said in amusement as they entered Zeus. "Thanks, oppa," though hating it to her bones, she tried to make a cute face.

He snorted. "You need to work on that. It's awkward." He pressed his private elevator button and the door slid open. Again surprising her with the gentleman manner, he motioned her to get in first.

It was quiet as soon as the elevator closing. Both of them standing in silence; Rachel was deep in thoughts about what happened at school and what she should do from now on. She couldn't even think her mother as an option for help. Young Do, on the other hand, seemed bothered. He was still, but anxiety was hanging around him.

"About what you said earlier," he decided to break their silence first. "It's not like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I only care about Cha Eun Sang."

"Well don't you?"

"No. I stopped when I decided to let her go."

Silence once again dominated their conversation as Rachel was stunned, but only for two seconds. She slid her sneering mask just in time before the quietness became awkward. "Then who's your new candy girl now?"

Only a smirk came as her answer. That moment the elevator opened and she realized it was his floor; she looked at him in confusion. Since he didn't move a muscle, she walked out rolling her eyes. Only two feet from the elevator she halted, waiting for the hotel owner-to-be to show the room he was so generously going to lend.

"I didn't know there's another room other than yours on this floor," she looked around as she followed him.

They stopped in front of a suite and she looked at the number. Bingo, it's _his_ suite. "There is none," he opened the door. "Come on in."

Her eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I am not sharing a room with you!"

"Yes you are. Get in."

Rachel stood still on her spot. She stared fire at him, demanding a logical explanation for his abrupt decision.

Young Do sighed as he leaned against the opened door. "I don't trust the housekeeping staffs that much to leave you in another room. If you like it better that I call you every 5 minutes, then you can get—"

She strode into the luxurious suite, knowing full well he just wouldn't leave her alone. Rather than wasting her energy, she might as well listen to him. Besides, she could use the exclusive service. _Yea, likely excuse, Rachel._

"I'm going to see the manager, can you manage to stay put until I get back?" His deep voice distracted her from mentally berating her rude mind.

"I'm hungry, can I call the room service?"

"No, call me. I'll take care of it."

She frowned. "You're creepy, you know? Like an overprotective psycho."

"If it means you're safe," he shrugged. A genuine smile sat across his face as he stepped toward her. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

He bent down and landed his lips on her forehead. "Don't go anywhere, candy girl."


End file.
